


Ben's hand

by Alle__Panda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon compliant (as much as possible with Tros) until that moment, Dark Rey, F/M, Finn is Jalous, Fluff and Smut, Kijimi, Kijimi death star, Soft Ben Solo, battle with the lightsabers on the wracage of the death star
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alle__Panda/pseuds/Alle__Panda
Summary: Rey has seen him jumping in her direction. Kylo Ren's peace is fast, his gaze determined. Before she realizes about it, they are already fighting among the wracage of the death star, the waves of the ocean high and stormy all around them. Even the wind is strong, but Finn's desperate voice reaches Rey's ears anyway. He is yelling her name, so she turnes her head in his direction, totally conscious of the fact that she shouldn't let her guard down, because Kylo Ren is right there and he could easily take advantage of her distraction, but... Rey desperately needs to be left alone with him. She doesn't want Finn to interfere or get harmed. Anyway he probably wouldn't understand since he doesn't know about their bound. So the only thing that Rey can do is force pushing her friend away and then coming back to look in the eyes that during the last year had taunted her dreams and even awake moments...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Ben's hand

Rey had never felt so enraged in her life.

She didn't really know where that rage come from. Maybe it was the fact that now she knew her parents truly abandoned her on Jakku, maybe it was because now she wanted revenge since Palpatine was the one who steal them from her, maybe it was something elese.  
Anyway, now that Kylo Ren was standing right in front of her, acting like he knew everything about her, Rey could feel her blood boiling into her veins.  
"Rey..." he adressed her while keeping his red lightsaber at his side "please, listen to me". His voice was high but she could barely hear him thanks to the strong wind and the noise of the waves all around them. Anyway Rey didn't have time to waste. She attacked him once again with her blu saber trying to reach his left arm. She failed. 

Kylo Ren blocked the blow as if she did nothing, and Rey felt her anger growing once again.  
Meanwhile, not too far from them, Finn and Jannah were desperately trying to reach for them running across the wracage of the death star. But the waves of the stormy ocean were ferocious. 

Rey instantly knew that, despite the bad conditions of the wrather and everything else, Finn would have followed her everywhere. She could hear him shouting her name into the wind, screaming that he was about to reach for her, somehow. But it was too dangerous.He would have killed himself in the attempt. And much more important, Rey desperately needed to talk with Kylo Ren without any chance for Finn to interrupt or get harmed in the process. She had waited long enough for that confrontation and she wasn't about to let her friend interfere.  
So she suddenly turned in Finn's direction, reaching out with her right hand towards him, and pushed. She pushed him away without a second thought. 

"NO!" Kylo Ren heard her scream out loud in that same moment. She had shifted her attention to someone who was screaming her name not too far from them. He had been so focused on her own being that he realized just now that she wasn't alone. The traitor, Finn, was right there. The realization didn't surprise him, but didn't have the time to process the idea, because Rey was already looking at him once again. 

"Rey...I am not here to fight you" he insisted then, still holding his red saber into his right hand, his eyes focused on her enranged face. 


End file.
